What's your type?
by Aspirator
Summary: "What's your type?" When asked that question, most girls could go on and on. In contrast, guys could answer with just a few words. Syaoran and Sakura, on the other hand, have something specific in mind.


"What's your type?" When asked that question, most girls could go on and on. "He has to be boxer kind of guy! Briefs are just total turn offs!" are just some examples. Most guys on the other hand could answer that question with just a few words, "big tits." or "hot and hard to get." Syaoran and Sakura have something specific in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>What's your type?<strong>

**Aspirator**

**Cardcaptor Sakura disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Sakura Kinomoto wasn't the type to sit around and think about boys. But Eriol said - oh it doesn't matter. Well, okay, maybe it does when she's been thinking about it all day. Still, Eriol have said stranger things.<p>

"What's your type?"

Sakura couldn't tell if he was hitting on her or merely curious. He had always puzzled her; he was closer to her than a boss should be, but distant enough to be slightly less than friends.

"Sakura."

Even the way he said her name...it was intimate enough for a stranger to think he's a friend, but he has this - what do you call it, accent? - in the way he says it. As if, he felt kind of uncomfortable saying her name. But not. It was hard to describe.

"Sakura?"

It was weird, why was she analyzing the way he says her name again?

"Sakura!"

Really, she didn't have to hear him say her name in her head over and over again. She was definitely _not_ attracted to her boss, and she was done analyzing him, period.

"SAKURA!"

She looked up to find her boss peering at her with both hands on the table (oh - so _that_ was the slamming sound), an unreadable frown, and contrasting amused eyes.

She blinked. Wait, wait - no. He was still there. With a thick manila folder.

Damn.

But looking on the bright side, she wasn't imagining his voice in her head. Whew.

Staring at her strangely, he merely stated that she'll be paid extra for doing this again.

She nodded absently as she set the textbook-thick-folder-that-pays-her-rent on the mahogany desk. Wait, are those hand prints? Eriol's hand prints? Ew.

Sakura Kinomoto wasn't the type to be perverted, but hand prints on her desk might bring about some strange thoughts.

So back to the type thing. What _was_ her type?

She had always been a sucker for guys with naturally sexy sun-kissed dirty blonde - maybe brownish, but not poopish - hair. And definitely not one of those who spike their hair and/or use a whole bottle of gel (or any gel at all) a day. Also, she likes the really strong type. Both physically and mentally. Who _doesn't_ think an 6-pack is a turn on?And emotionally? Well, she found guys that are secretly sensitive really cute. But it has to be to a certain degree; if he's too sensitive, to be honest, that's just annoying. And his eyes, (insert swoon here) they have to be expressive, beautiful, and deep; so if his expressions aren't, well, expressions, or if he doesn't say it, his eyes do. She doesn't quite mind the playful type too. Teasing and playful, but serious when he needs to be. He has to be smart, of course, smarter than her so he can help her out - or maybe she can just pout her way into making him do the stupid secretary statistic stuff that she still doesn't get after a year of working for Eriol. Oh - and then there's the height difference. He should be taller than her, obviously, but not too tall so she can lean on his shoulder. He has to be romantic too, she likes her dates memorable. Speaking of memorable - his smile has to be either really cute or really sexy, or just so amazing it stays in her head all day. Like the moment he smiles, she just kind of melts...

But well, she has yet to find a guy with a smile like that who are not in magazines and totally out of her league.

There was more, but that was just asking for too much.

Why did Eriol get her thinking about this anyway? She was sure he wasn't intereste - oh no! Was he trying to set her up with someone? Being twenty five and single wasn't _so_ bad...right?

* * *

><p>Syaoran Li wasn't the type to have a random thought (unrelated to work or family) in his head for so long. If it was like, "My sister is getting married. My SISTER is getting married. My sister is GETTING MARRIED. And I'm invited. Oh shit." That's understandable. (Who would've thought somebody could stand her?) But it still wouldn't last an entire day.<p>

No, this random question his secretary (that was hitting on him, he was sure) asked him stuck in his head for an entire day and a half. No secretary asks her boss what his type was.

So of course he fired her. She sucked anyway. First day at work, and asking her boss what his type was (before she started on her papers), really now.

He had to get his partner's secretary to do double the work. Whatever. She does it all the time, and he pays his partner to pay her extra anyway...if it is a "her". It might be a gay guy, for staying with Eriol for so long. But then there was that other girl...

Are there such a thing as guy secretaries? Maybe he should get one.

Syaoran Li really wasn't the type to think about random topics so much and get off task...Oh he was waiting at the end of a long line in Starbucks, for pete's sake, might as well entertain himself.

So his type. He had always dated girls with green eyes, sometimes cerulean (he had to keep his options open, right?). He didn't know why, maybe it was because his favorite color was green, or that green is just amazing, or...he just found green eyes beautiful. Then she had to be...not sore on the eyes. He was a sucker for girls with cute asses, while his buddies were more of a "she has big tits man!" type. What he would say to his buddies would be that either she's a dumb blonde or a try-hard. Trying to be cute is just disgusting. Therefore, his type would be a girl who was cute without even trying or knowing she was cute._ That_ kind of cute, is cute. He's already thought that dumb blondes are total turn offs, but his girl cannot be smarter than him. No, that's just...no. He likes them kind of fiery, the hard-to-get type. Fiery, but sweet and cute, humble, and fun. Not the perverted kind of fun, the adventurous, makes-his-life-interesting, find _really_ creative (as in that's-really-cute-thanks-for-trying) ways to do things, kind of fun. Lastly, she needs to have this smile that just makes you melt - but not, because Syaoran's a real man and he'll probably kiss her and think about it all day instead.

Yeah, he definitely has high standards. But, of course, he's a man of class.

"-Sir?"

After staring at the cashier for about three seconds (300 times longer than average, by the way) he smoothly ordered his choice of frappuccino.

Leaning against the counter, he stared at her some more. After giving back his change, she peered at him both amusedly and sternly - or that's the impression he got from her hands on her hips, but her whole entire being really just radiated amusement. She pursed her lips, waiting for him to explain himself. There was no one after him, after all.

He smirked, so he was caught, whatever.

"Do you intend to work as a full-time secretary and still find time to make coffee for people?" Of course he wasn't just randomly interested in a random pretty cashier. He's seen her face before...in her resume. What caught his interest was that she used to work for Eriol.

"I could always make you coffee and then get back to work." She replied swiftly, as she picked up a clear cup from the side.

He merely hm-ed and watched her blend the ingredients together. Kind of clumsily, he noted. Maybe she was a first-timer. He hadn't seen her before.

She continued talking, as if to fill up the ensuing silence, "I don't normally work here." There was a pause as she added some kind of milk. "A friend of mine is working overtime."

He nodded in understanding.

"She's a secretary too." She added, placing the cup under a big machine.

He rose his brow in question. Glancing at him, she replied to his silent question, "her boss is very nice, and she's very good." A pause as she added the whipped cream. "Good enough to finish some extra work in time - unless, of course, it came just as she needed to get off work."

He nodded again, briefly wondering why this girl's friend needed a full-time and a part-time job. It left his mind as briefly as it entered for it really wasn't his business.

When his cashier set his order down, he thanked her briefly, told her he'd see her tomorrow, and left with one last glance at her amethyst eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew her stuff. If she was ghetto, she'd say to her new boss, "I got this, boy - this is my shit."<p>

But no, she wasn't ghetto, and she's rather not be fired before she could work, because she liked working at Starbucks. A little more than being a secretary. (But don't tell Eriol that.)

After taking what felt like a hundred orders from customers of all ages in the span of four hours after six (which was the usual busy everyone-gets-off-work time), there came one customer that caught her attention.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen hot guys before. Some of them even complimented her! Kind of. He told her her smile was pretty because she told the customer before him that she was having a bad day and the little kid made her day better and that guy didn't want to be outdone by his brother so he complimented her. But still.

This hot guy in particular was mesmerizing.

He strutted in the door with so much charisma and - there's no other word to describe it but-_ swag_, that most of the customers dining in turned their heads and some practically squealed. It was mostly the girls though. Some boys.

He didn't seem to notice as he got in line, waiting with his hands in his pockets. He even looks hot just casually standing there! This is so unfair. Why can't she be beautiful just casually making - uhm - what _is_ she making? Shit, did she get the customer's order right?

Stupid sexy man, so fucking distracting...

As he moved closer and closer, she couldn't help but check him out. He was dressed in an expensive looking dress shirt that fit him so well she was sure he was hiding a six pack underneath. He took his hands out of his grey dress pants' pockets for a second to adjust the jacket neatly hung on the crook of his arm. He paused for a second, as if debating, then decided to hell with it, and loosened his red tie. If anyone asked Sakura, though, she thought black would've looked better on him...and maybe an emerald green tie.

"A Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino, please?" A high school boy stated softly, looking distantly at a girl sitting in the corner of the shop. Sakura smiled, oh young love, how cute.

The sexy man was next in line. He was NEXT in line. HE was next in line. She secretly cheered.

So she finished the college girl's (who was disgustingly drooling all over him) order speedily and almost pushed her out of the way as he stepped up. He was_ so_ hot.

And he seemed like the Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino type. Yum.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the oh-_so_-sexy man beat her to it.

"You're new."

What?

* * *

><p>The next day, when Syaoran got off work and went to Starbucks, there was another girl in place of his new secretary (that had lasted her first day, thank God.) He had never seen her in the shop before, but something about her seems familiar.<p>

That didn't stop him from checking her out though. She has a cute ass.

When it was his turn, the first thing he said was, "You're new."

She furrowed her eyebrows, then relaxed as realization dawned on her. "You're a regular aren't you? Well, if you'd state your order just for today and I'll try to remember it the next times you come."

That really wasn't what he meant when he said that, he didn't really mind stating his order everyday if he had to.

After placing his order, he leaned on the counter, staring at her as she worked on the machines. She worked swiftly and gracefully. Halfway through blending the ingredients though, she turned back at him questionably, seemingly to have sensed his curious stare.

He sighed, she wasn't as mind reading as his cashier yesterday. "Where'd you come from? You're good with the machines but you're new."

She turned fully around with his half-made order in hand, almost spilling its contents. Laughing, she said, "Oh! Wow, you're observant. Well, I, uh, came from another branch. My boss, for my uh, other job, got me an opening here." She moved her hands as she talked.

He rose his brow as he wondered if she knew his cup was still in her hand, that its contents are being swished around and a few drops reached the floor.

She seemed to take that as a hint to continue when she added, "It was closer to my work - oh!" Apparently, she had followed his eyes to her hand with his order, and went back to work with a sheepish smile.

As she finished up, she hummed.

Syaoran found it sort of soothing. Then he remembered his encounter yesterday..."You're the friend."

"What?" She whirled around questionably, cocking her head to the side. It was kind of cute. But what made him chuckle for a quick millisecond was how fast she replied. Heh.

"Daidouji's friend." He elaborated.

"You know Tomoyo?" She gasped, almost dropping the cup.

"She's my secretary." Syaoran stated, watching his frappuccino.

"Oh." Apparently, it hadn't really registered because she stared at him blankly for a moment. Then after two more louder "oh!"s, a wide eyed stare, and a surprised gasp, the realization seem to dawn on her. He just stared at her in response.

"You - oh my God. Whoa - small world - oh my God. Tomoyo's boss - him - _wow_."

Syaoran nodded slowly. It was a good thing there was no line after him; it seems like she can't talk and make coffee at the same time - as good as she was.

"Who do you work for?"

She was still staring at him, "star..bucks...?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, your secretary job." He's been told, but is he really that good looking for her to stare at him unblinkingly for so long? He coughed, impatiently signalling her to answer the question.

"Oh! I, uhm, Eriol." She went back to work on his order.

His eyebrows rose in surprise but kept quiet. So that was why she seemed familiar, he has probably seen a hint of her at the office.

There was silence after that, but she was still glancing at him intermittently as she put on finishing touches.

He smirked, not to be arrogant or anything, but, "like what you see," he glanced at her name tag, "_Sakura_?"

She blushed - that's really cute, he thought briefly - and scowled darkly. "No, jerk." She replied weakly, slamming his order on the counter.

"Uh huh," He winked at her, making her blush harder, as he picked up his cup. "I'll see you around."

She just scowled cutely at him in response. A hint of confusion in her wide emerald eyes.

He chuckled when he heard a "Wait, what - oh shit! Tomoyo's boss is Eriol's partner!" as he left.

Sipping the most delicious Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino he's ever had (though he was sure he ordered a Caramel Frappuccino), Syaoran absentmindedly thought about her beautiful emerald eyes and matching bright smile. He supposes he'll drop by Eriol's office tomorrow. And possibly the day after that.

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL IS POSTED<strong>

**It's called "The Counterclaim"**


End file.
